


A Present for the Captain (NSFW)

by LoveisYonduBlue



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Smut, kidnapped with good intentions, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue
Summary: Sick of watching you and Yondu make eyes at each other and not do anything about it, the crew takes matters into their own hands. They kidnap you, tie you up, and leave you in the Captain’s quarters with nothing but a note that reads, “To Cap from the crew.” Fluff and smut!Done for an anonymous reader when I briefly opened up requests on Tumblr for Valentines Day.





	A Present for the Captain (NSFW)

You wipe some sweat from our face with your wrist, leaving a smudge of grease on your skin. You’re in the hangar, working on the underside of the _Warbird,_ Yondu Udonta’s personal M-ship. The Captain is due for a scouting mission in an hour and assigned you to tune it up. He doesn’t trust just anyone to do this – he either does it himself, or has the First Mate do it. You feel flattered that he would give this task to you, when several of the other mechanics have more years and experience than you.

You blush slightly as you recall when the Captain approached you about being a Ravager; you’d been slumming from job to job on Contraxia and a couple of the other surrounding planets. Yondu somehow found you wherever you went, and he finally asked if you’d like to join the crew of the _Eclector._ It was a dream come true. Not just for the steady job and a place to rest your head, but you’d developed quite a crush on the Ravager Captain.

You shake your head out of your reverie as there’s a little commotion at the other end of the hangar. Speak of the devil – there he is, coming your way. His ruby eyes glint in the overhead lights, such a stark contrast from his blue skin. You give him a once-over, admiring his broad chest and thick thighs. Blushing hard, you hide behind the landing gear and try to fix your hair a little.

“How’s it goin’ here, girl?”

An involuntary shiver of desire shoots through your body at his drawling raspy voice. You run your fingers through your hair again and step out from your hiding place. “Just finished up, Captain,” you say, thankful that your voice comes out clear and steady instead of the squeak you were expecting.

Yondu can’t help but let his eyes wander swiftly over your body. His gaze rests on your chest; your jumpsuit is zipped down enough that he can see a bit of cleavage, and he feels his cock twitch in his pants. He’s admired you from afar for a long time, loves your dedication and passion, both about your work and life in general. It doesn’t hurt that you’re not hard on his eyes, either. He quickly raises his eyes to your face again, and notices you have a dark smudge of grease on your cheekbone. Without thinking, he reaches for you and cups your face in his hand, wiping the smear away with his thumb. Your eyes lock on his, wide, and he pulls back. He steps away and clears his throat. “Ya had a lil’ grease there, doll.”

“Oh,” you reply, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear, “Thanks.”

“Yeah, sure.” He clears his throat again and swings up onto the ladder leading to the cockpit. “Well. I gotta be off. Kraglin, yer in charge. Back at 1400.”

“Yessir,” the First Mate answers. “C’mon y’all, get back to work!” He dismisses the small crowd of Ravagers with a wave of his hand, and they disperse.

You step away from the _Warbird_ as Yondu climbs the ladder. “Stay safe, Captain,” you call up to him, softly.

Yondu pauses with one foot inside the ship, staring down at you, and nods.

You watch as the _Warbird_ makes its way out of the hangar and into the airlock, where it flies into the vastness of space and out of sight. You sigh, then bury your face in your hands with a groan.   _Why can’t I just say hey, Yondu, wanna buy me a drink sometime?_ You pull your hands away from your face and study them. They’re grungy and dirty. “Ugh, I need a shower.”

* * *

You’re freshly clean and dry and walking back to your cabin when you come across Kraglin and a group of Ravagers at an intersection in the hall. They bar your way.

“Hey guys,” you say. You’d be a little more nervous if Kraglin weren’t with them; he’s always been good to you and watched your back. “What’s going on?”

To your surprise, it’s the First Mate that steps forward. “I’m real sorry about this, [y/n].” He reaches towards you and clenches your arm in one hand.

You gasp. “Kraglin? What – what are you doing?”

“The Cap’ns workin’ us all to death with all these missions, and I know fer a fact that’s he’s doin’ it to keep from givin’ in to his feelings fer ya. We jus’ can’t take it anymore, we’re bone tired. And you and him always makin’ eyes at each other and not makin’ a move is drivin’ us crazy. We need a break. So I’m sorry, but we gotta do somethin’ ‘bout it.”

You open your mouth to protest, but someone comes up behind you and slips a gag between your lips, tying it behind your head. Kraglin grabs your other arm, and before you know it, he’s pinned your hands behind your back and lashed a rope around your wrists. Then someone blindfolds you, and you’re hefted off the ground so someone can bind your ankles. You struggle, trying to get free, but it’s useless as someone drapes you over their shoulder and carries you throughout the ship. You can’t keep your directions straight; you have no idea where you’re going. All the while, you scream and cry out against your gag, angry at this treatment and scared about what they have planned. There’s the loud scrape of a heavy metal door, and you’re carried a short distance before you’re dropped onto something soft – a bed?

“Sorry [y/n],” Kraglin repeats, and you wriggle as you feel him pin something to your shirt. “Hope ya can forgive us. I know ya really like the Cap’n so hopefully this’ll work out fer both a’ ya.”

Then you hear the sound of his boots walking away. “MMMFH!” You yell against your gag in one last resort to change his mind, but there’s the heavy sound of the door again and you’re left in silence. You rock back and forth until you fall on your side. Moving your head up and down against what feels like fur, you at least manage to shift the blindfold enough so you can see. You’re definitely on a bed, lined with fur blankets and pillows. The room seems pretty large, but it’s dark; only faint lights come from some holoscreens monitoring the ship’s systems in a corner of the room. You’ve never been here before. It can’t be Kraglin’s cabin, it’s too big. You wriggle and strain your arms and legs, but the ropes hold tight. Something crinkles in the vicinity of your chest, and you look down.

There’s a piece of paper pinned to your shirt, with something written on it. Kraglin must have written it; he’s one of the few on the crew that can actually read or write. You screw up your eyes, trying to read the untidy scrawl upside-down. _To Cap…from the Crew._ You stare at it in horror. _Those jackasses!_ _Oh my god, what is the Captain going to do when he finds me like this?_

The thought nearly makes your brain shut down for a second. _This obviously has to be Yondu’s cabin._ _I’m tied up in his cabin. On his bed._ You’ve heard of Yondu’s reputation as a rough and passionate lover, and you’ve been wanting to get some of that action for yourself for a long time, but you’ve been too unsure of yourself and unwilling to compromise your position on the ship to act on your impulses. Besides, you weren’t sure that Yondu felt the same way.

But, if what the men were saying was true, then Yondu has it just as bad for you as you do for him.

_What is he going to do when he finds me like this?_

* * *

You’re not sure how long you wait there, but it feels like forever, especially as your legs and arms begin to cramp painfully. You’ve just started to drift off, exhausted from trying to get free, when you hear the door open, and lift your head.

You recognize Yondu’s silhouette in the light of the doorway.

_“Mmfn!”_

“Darlin’?” he asks in bewilderment, then realizes you’re tied up. He dashes towards you. “What the hell! Who did this to -” He stops short, cocking his head and squinting at the sign pinned to your shirt. You watch him as he slowly mouths the words, lips twitching over those sexy jagged teeth.

His eyes burn as he slowly shifts his gaze from the paper to your eyes. He smirks. “A present fer me? Well ain't that thoughtful."

"Mmh!" you cry behind your gag.

Hurriedly Yondu reaches behind your head and unties the rag, which you promptly spit out. "Oh Captain, thank you. Can you get me out of this please?"

Yondu reaches for the knife strapped to his wrist, but hesitates.

“What are you waiting for?”

He averts his eyes and gives a little laugh before slowly unstrapping the knife. He twirls it in his fingers. “Do ya realize the things I could do to ya right now, honey?” he asks, his voice soft and a little raspier than normal. “Tied up and at my mercy?”

You swallow, but this rare moment of privacy with the man you love gives you a little boost of confidence. “You don’t have to tie me up to do those things.”

His eyes widen. “What’re ya sayin’, [y/n]?” he whispers.

“Kraglin and the men, they said you have feelings for me. Well those feelings are mutual, sir.”

“They are?”

You nod. “And if you untie me I’ll let you do whatever you want.”

His blue tongue sneaks out to run across his teeth, slowly, and he grins. “I can do whatever I want right now, doll. And I kinda like ya tied up.”

You blush deeply. _I like being tied up too, but it hurts._ “At least untie me for a minute, so I can stretch? I’ve been here for hours. And then you can tie my hands if you want.”

“A’ight, deal.” He leans over you to slice away the ropes at your ankles and wrists. “How long ya felt this way ‘bout me?” he asks quietly.

“A long time. Before you made me a Ravager.”

“Yeah?” He regards you with raised eyebrows.

You nod. “You were always the highlight of my week, whenever you’d show up. Ahh,” he removes the rest of the rope, and you sigh, flexing and stretching your limbs. “Thank you.”

“Why don’tcha thank me by givin’ me a kiss, huh?” he says slyly.

You blush again but reach for his face, smoothing a thumb along his scruff before pulling him towards you and planting a kiss against his lips. It starts off gentle enough, but Yondu’s reputation as a lover clearly wasn’t exaggerating – after a moment, he pulls you firmly against him, deepening the kiss. His mouth moves against yours greedily, his hands caressing your body. You part with a gasp to catch your breath. “C-Captain.”

He quickly shrugs off his duster and reaches for you again. “Call me Yondu,” he says huskily. He trails his lips down your jaw and to your neck, nibbling at your tender skin with his sharp teeth.

“Ohh, Yondu,” you moan, stroking your fingers along his implant.

It’s like you’ve set off a switch in him; he starts aggressively unbuttoning your pants and undoing his belts and buckles. You’ve waited a long time for this, and are eager to help him. In a flurry of movement, you undress one another, struggling out of shirts and shucking off trousers.

Yondu has just removed his undershirt when he pauses, staring down at you. Your hair is loose, your body completely naked against the furs of his bed. He crawls up towards you, running his hands lightly over your skin as he goes. “Gods, baby. I wanna fuck you.”

You tremble at his words, but smile. “I’ve imagined you saying that a thousand times.”

He grins, his sharp teeth like a shark’s, and reaches for the previously-discarded rope. Taking your wrists in one hand, he ties them together and lashes them to his headboard. A spark flashes through his implant. “Ya okay?” he asks, tucking a pillow behind your head and neck to make it more comfortable.

You nod, licking dry lips.

“Good,” he purrs, and slides down your body again. He teasingly kisses your most sensitive areas, groping your breasts and pinching your nipples, relishing the whimpers that come from you. He kneels before you, and placing his hands on your knees, spreads your legs apart. He runs a finger up your folds and you buck against the bed, causing him to chuckle. “So wet fer me already, baby.”

“I’m always wet for you, Yondu,” you whisper.

He leans forward to press a rough kiss against your mouth. “And I’m always hard fer you, darlin’.” He bends his head between your legs, and you cry out as he sucks at your folds, running his tongue in circles around your clit. As he does this, he works his underwear off with one hand.

You let out a gasp as his erect cock comes free of the fabric, thick and ridged, dripping with precum. “Oh god, Yondu.”

He kisses your inner thigh and raises his head, beard glistening. “Yeah, baby. Ya want me inside ya? Ya want me to fill up that sweet pussy with my big cock? Ya want me to fuck ya hard?”

You moan loudly, straining your wrists. Now that you’re tied up, all you want to do is hold him and run your hands over his skin.

He teases your clit with his finger as he strokes himself with his other hand. “Gonna make ya mine, yer gonna be all mine, ain’t ya, doll.”

“Oh yes, Yondu. Please, make me yours.”

He leans forward, cupping the back of your head as he kisses you deeply. His tongue pushes in past your teeth, slowly, sensually dancing with yours and carefully exploring your mouth. You tremble with want, moaning his name.

“I love you,” he whispers against your lips.

Shocked at his sudden confession, you stare up at him wide-eyed. You’re about to respond but instead gasp as you feel his cock press firmly inside you, stretching you and filling you up. He takes a firm hold on your waist, winding your legs around him as he steadily rocks his hips against yours. Each movement out and back into you makes you gasp and moan; his ridges rub against your walls and the head of his cock hits that perfect sweet spot inside of you.

Each noise you make brings him closer and closer to the edge. He increases his pace, pounding into you hard so that he rocks the entire bed. “Fuck yes,” he gasps. He reaches down to rub at your clit, and feels you tighten around him. “Come fer me baby. C’mon-oh, gods _yes!”_ He throws his head back with a groan as you rock your hips up hard against him. You’re clenching down hard now; you’re close.

“Oh – oh god – Yondu – yes –!”

He growls loudly above you as you orgasm, pleasure flooding your body. Your wrists strain against the ropes as you cry out in ecstasy. You feel his cock swell inside you, and he pulls out to release streams of hot cum over your belly. He lets out a shuddering sigh, hands tightening and untightening around your hips. He stares down at you, your eyes closed and mouth still open as you tremble with the remains of your own climax, and caresses your face and chest. “Gods, yer beautiful.” After he’s regained his composure, he cleans you off. “That was fuckin’ amazing, doll.”

Your breathing has finally evened out and you smile weakly up at him. “Yondu?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you untie me now?”

“Oh shit. Yeah.” He reaches for the knife, which he’d discarded on the bedside table, and slices through the rope with one swift motion.

You sigh, your arms dropping limply by your sides. Your going to be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it.

Yondu lays on his side, stroking from your thigh up to your belly and back again. “Gonna have to thank the crew fer this.”

You laugh. “I guess I can’t be too mad at them after _that._ ” He laughs too, and nuzzles his head into your neck, softly kissing your skin. “Yondu?” you ask softly after a few minutes.

“Yeah, baby?”

“You said you loved me.”

He leans up on one elbow but doesn’t meet your eyes, tracing circles on your hip with his fingers. “Yeah. I did.”

“Did you mean it?”

He locks your gaze in his then, and nods. “Yes. I love you, [y/n].”

“Good,” you reply softly, leaning in to kiss him. “Because I love you too.” With that, you snuggle into his chest, and he winds his strong arms around you. It’s not long before you’re both fast asleep.


End file.
